The Prince and the Pauper
by ray-slifer
Summary: Prince Noctis always wanted to know how it feels like to have a lowly commoner's life. And Cloud on the other hand, wanted his family to feel a life of luxury. Meeting each other at a bar, they decide to trade places. Things went well at first but what they don't know what fate will make their futures very sloppy. NoctisxLightningxCloud
1. Prologue

Summary: Prince Noctis always wanted to know how it feels like to have a lowly commoner's life. And Cloud on the other hand, wanted his family to feel a life of luxury. Meeting each other at a bar, they decide to trade places. Things went well at first but what they don't know what fate will make their futures very sloppy. NoctisxLightningxCloud ^_^

**Okay, first things first! I will not repeat this like many authors do and it's a waste of my time, so I'll only say this once: I DO NOT OWN FFVII, FFXIII & FFVXIII! This is a multi-character story. And I must say this honestly, I HAVE NOT YET PLAYED THE GAME! I only played Crisis Core and I did watch Advent Children though. So if I made a mistake about somewhere they originally lived, please, forgive me. However I will play the game as soon as my exams are over. I wish to get over with this quickly to be honest.**

**But enough chit chat, it's time to make this baby happen! **

**Prologue:**

"In time my son, you will become King and you will succeed me nonetheless" said Noctis' father very seriously as he showed his son the kingdom he ruled over behind the window glass in his personal study.

It was around 8pm and for a personal study, it was really dark and Noctis could barely make anything out from his vision. The only thing that looked visible to him was an operative laptop on his father's desk and the majestic view of his ruled-to-be kingdom. Noctis was 12 years old and unlike any normal child, he is very mature. He barely went out of the castle (or rather his prison) and barely knew his subjects and yet his father expects him to succeed his throne without gaining knowledge of the commoners? What irony.

Noctis rolled his eyes and glared at his father for a moment. He wanted to say, 'Yeah, once you're dead I would rule over the kingdom alright, but how could I run it as a good king without leaving the castle grounds, huh?' or something like 'You're such an ass dad.' But being the respected and prideful prince as he is, his reply was only, "Yes Sir"

The king nodded and left his son alone to resume the work he has done with his still operative computer. Noctis looked at his father. It was always work, work, and work! He should at least spend more time with his family (not to mention his ONLY heir). Even just for a brief time. Noctis bowed to his busied father and left the king's personal study to his room. Only to be sitting back at the foot of his huge king sized bed and read a fairytale book titled 'The Prince and the Pauper' lying beside him.

The book apparently was his favourite and was his first fiction book that the King ever bought him. The rest of the books in his bookshelves or the royal library were all facts, politics and whatsoever important in life. He flipped some pages to his favourite part of the book.

'_Like a mirror image, the prince and the pauper looked like twins. Having the same idea, they decided to trade places for a day. The prince took the pauper's clothes and the pauper did the same. And for a day, they learned each other's lives and were overjoyed about it.'_

Noctis shut the book and immediately lie down on his bed lazily. Looking outside the city state of his curtain-less windows, he pondered in deep thought. _'Maybe being a commoner is not a bad idea. I would be free, no one telling me what to do and I would be away from this hellhole'_

'I wish I could trade places with a pauper'.

* * *

"Cloud come here buddy!" His father called out to him.

"Coming dad!"

Cloud obediently followed his father who was sitting upstairs at the roof of his house whistling a tune. He had finished tucking his sister, Claire to bed and his mother who was singing a lullaby to his younger sister, Serah. They all lived in a two-story house in Midgar—well technically more like an old block rather than a house. His father was a SOLDIER second class. But even so, the income he was given were pretty much exploited. Talk about a Marxist job. His mother on the other hand worked as a florist selling fresh flowers in Midgar and in some occasions, his father would bring her dumb apples to sell as well.

Cloud came up to the roof and sat next to his father and swung his legs back and forth innocently thinking what his father was going to talk about. His father who immediately stopped whistling as soon as his son sat comfortably stared at the starry night sky. He then spoke.

"Son, do you remember what I told you about the dream I had when I was still a brat in SOLDIER?"

"Uh…" Cloud thought tentatively. "You wanted to become a hero right, dad? To protect all of us—mom, me, Claire and Serah"

His father laughed. He knew his son was too good to be true. Unlike him, his son was rather timid but nonetheless Cloud's very well behaved and knew too well that his son loves his family very much and would do anything to protect them. Even for a 12 year old.

He ruffled his son's hair and grinned proudly at his brilliant midget he and his wife produced "Well, since you know that. I will ask you this question." His voice suddenly became serious. "What is your dream, Cloud?"

He watched his son carefully as Cloud crossed his arms and tilted his head in deep thought. He knew exactly what Cloud's going to say.

"A hero like you dad"

His father raised an eyebrow as he stared at his son and sighed "The apple never falls far from the tree, huh?" Cloud tilted his head not understanding what his father had said. 'Man he is stubborn. Who did he get this from?' "Okay, then let me rephrase that question. What kind of hero?"

Cloud was silent for a moment "Like the Pauper from the Prince and the Pauper"

"Seriously?!" his father jumped in disbelief. Cloud only blushed quietly.

He had given Cloud a fairytale book entitled the Prince and the Pauper a year ago and it was very surprising that he read the book for almost every day now and then. He shrugged it off and smiled.

"Well okay. No matter what kind of hero you want to be, don't forget about the person that you were." He ruffled his son's hair for the second time and told his son to go to bed.

Cloud obediently went back to his and sisters' room near his parent's room and went upstairs to his bunk bed while Claire sleeps at the bottom bunk hugging sleepy Serah next to her. Remembering the words his father told him, he took out his favourite storybook underneath his pillow and switched on the wall mounted night lamp next to him.

'_As the pauper became a prince for a day, he took the prince's responsibilities and gave a royal decree to improve the status of poverty; providing free education to the penniless and more food supplies to the poor. All of his subjects loved him and considered him as a hero.'_

"Are you reading again?" Claire groaned seeing that she could see the bright night light showered over her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, sorry," He turned off his night lamp. "There. You can go back to sleep now."

Ignoring his brother, Claire went back to her slumber and Cloud put his book behind his pillow and pondered in deep thought. _'Maybe if I could be a prince, then I could protect my family. And then I would truly become a hero.'_

'I wish I could trade places with a prince'.

* * *

**This was just a warm up chapter. And yes, as I bet all of you people have guessed, Zack and Aerith are in this chapter. Honestly I really love them as a couple especially since both their seiyuus (voice actors) are married to each other. *squeals* Also, I would like to apologize early about the genre of this fanfic. I actually have no idea what genre this is. But I assume that it'll be adventure/humor/romance. All that shit. I would like to also apologize for my lack of description. I rather prefer to let my readers imagine the place in their own image. But I did leave a few details anyway. Btw, in this prologue, Claire is 11 and Serah is 7. **

**Please review and stay tuned to "Chapter 1: 10 years later…".**


	2. Chapter 1: 10 years later

**Okay, so I decided to upload this chapter in one go from the prologue. I'm going to be on hiatus for a month so hopefully I'll be expected to finish up Chapter 2 by end of June or a month after that. **

**Chapter 1: 10 years later…**

"Here's your package. Please sign here". Cloud said after handing a wrapped white package to a male customer.

It has been 10 years and Cloud has moved to Midgar. Setting up his business, 'Strife Delivery Service', he has being living in solitude along with his childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart who owns a bar called the Seventh Heaven.

10 years ago his family received a telegram from SOLDIER informing the bad news that dawned over them. His father, Zack Fair was killed in battle during a mission against Wutai. This stripped off the privileges that Zack has made for his family and they were left to stay in an abandoned church in the Edge. The tragic life of Cloud and his siblings continued as their mother, Aerith sacrificed herself to protect her children from the apocalyptic SOLDIER, Sephiroth. This catastrophe led both Cloud and Claire to go on their separate ways. Cloud was adopted by Zack's cousin in Nibelhiem and changed his last name to Strife whereas Claire took Serah to live in Cocoon and were adopted as the Farron sisters. Cloud joined SOLDIER shortly while Claire (who changed her name to Lightning) at the same time joined the Guardian Corps. The battle between SOLDIER and Sephiroth has ended with Cloud and his gang. He should be at least grateful that he destroyed the world's apocalyptic monster but seeing that he couldn't go back to his old life it was as if he was living in a world that he could never forgive himself. He couldn't forgive himself to become his father's legacy. He couldn't protect his mother from an inevitable death. He couldn't take his sisters under his wing. Thus, he quit SOLDIER and began his business as a humble delivery boy.

"Here you go" the male customer said as she gave back Cloud his digital tablet and confirmed that the package was delivered to him personally and safely.

"Thank you sir" Cloud sat back on his motorcycle: Fenrir and was about to put his reflective goggles back on.

"Hey Cloud, wait a minute" Cloud stopped for while as Fenrir's engine purred wonderfully in his ears. The man went inside for a while and returned with a picture with a white flower embedded in it. "Isn't three days from now is your sister's birthday? What's her name again…?" The man scratched his head.

Cloud chuckled. "Claire. Though she goes by the name 'Lightning' now"

"Ah, whatever her name is, your sister's still your sister right?" he handed Cloud the flower picture. "I bet you haven't given her a present in years! Knowing you sonny, I bet you have no idea what to give her! Here, I bought one of your mom's pwurty flowers before and since I couldn't take care of them all the time, I embedded them into a picture"

"I… don't know, sir. I don't think she will like what I give her—especially since I hadn't seen her for 9 years now."

"Naaahh, she'll like it. I'm positive. Sides' she hasn't changed much, has she?"

"I don't know sir. But I think she may have."

"Well don't let it get to yah. You should at least see and tell her how yer doin'. It's not like she doesn't want to see her own brother. You should take a break now and leave for Cocoon tonight. Sides, I heard it took two days to get there."

Cloud put on his glasses and put the picture in his delivery bag that is attached to his Fenrir. "See you again sir"

"Don't forget to greet your other sister!" yelled the man as Cloud drove off to the plains of sand.

As Cloud drove back to Midgar, he kept thinking about how he would face his sisters. It's not like that Cloud doesn't want to see them but rather he felt like he was an outcast. Although he did have contact with Serah which was the only good part happening in his life but he rarely talks to Lightning. He always considered Lightning to be his best friend than any other person in his life. He recalled the times when they were kids and every weekend Zack would always bring them to the playground around Midgar Edge. Their favourite game was Hero and Villain. Cloud would always be the hero, Claire would sometimes be the villain and Serah would always be the damsel in distress. Those were the good times. After their separation, every time Cloud called Lighting she always sounded distant and cold. He knew all too well of the reason for their separation anyway.

Cloud returned back to Tifa's bar and parked Fenrir in the garage. It was still midday and Tifa was still sleeping soundly in her room. 'Better not disturb her', Cloud thought cautiously as he went back to his office-like room located upstairs next to Tifa's room and quietly closed the door behind him. He then sat at a chair in front of his desk and stared at the clean stack of documents that are put on one side. 'Must be Tifa's doing' He adverted his eyes to two photographs in front of him. One picture with the whole gang involved and the other just him, Tifa and two children in his care: Marlene and Denzel. He realized that he hadn't had any pictures of his sisters. Cloud sighed sadly.

The reason of their separation was simple: Geostigma Syndrome. Also known as the 'Curses of Sephiroth'. After his mother's sacrifice, he was infected by the plague like many others in Midgar. Seeing this catastrophe has befallen upon Cloud, Claire decided to take Serah away from her ill brother so that she could be safe—so that _they_ could be then, the distance between Claire and him grew wider and wider. Even after a cure for Geostigma Syndrome was found, their conservation on the phone was always the same: awkward, silent, distant and cold.

A sudden knock on the door startled Cloud who nearly fell from his chair. "You up, Cloud?"

Cloud reached for the door and turned the knob only to see a sleepy Tifa rubbing her eyes off like a cat. "Sorry. Did I wake you or something?"

Tifa shook her head and a smile went across her face. "I just wanted to tell you that Marlene and Denzel are with Barret's for two days"

" I see" he nodded. He looked at the date of the calendar that hung over his desk. Maybe he should at least visit his sisters. "Hey Tifa, my sister's birthday is three days from now, I was planning on going on a visit. Do you think you could take care of yourself when I'm gone?"

Tifa's eyes widened with surprise. He has never mentioned his sisters in front of her. She knew that Cloud had sisters but rarely talks about them. She gave a playful look on Cloud and then smiled. 'Cloud should take a break anyways'. "Okay."

"You sure? What about the deliveries?"

"Meh, you don't need to worry about them." She waved her hand playfully. "I can ask Reno and Rude to send them for me."

"But Tifa, Reno and Rude—"

"Will deliver the packages SAFE and SOUND, I promise. Besides, who else do you know of Gaia's greatest blackmailist?"

"None other than you"

"See? So don't you worry about it _and_… I can have the house _all_ to _myself_."

"So in other words, you just wanted to have a good quality time, right?"

Tifa gave him a thumbs up. "Oh. I think you should pack early. You don't want to miss express train do you? And what about gifts? Have you prepared them already?"

"Thanks for the advice and for the gifts, I have one already."

"Well then… see you soon, Cloud!"

* * *

Cloud arrived at the Sector 8 train station that evening. Recently, Shinra Company has upgraded its train, the Shinra Express to travel to different worlds. Very convenient and it's great for tourism—in other words, more money to make Shinra weapons. As soon as he boarded the train he searched for his assigned seat. The seats are back-to-back seat and on his assigned seat, they were two passengers who were sitting in front of him. Cloud took the window seat and constantly locked his eyes to the view outside.

He caught of a glimpse of the two passengers' reflection in front of him; a woman was sleeping soundly while next to her was a boy reading a book happily that he swung his small legs back and forth. Something caught his eye. Or rather the title of the book caught his eye, The Prince and the Pauper. Cloud chuckled as he remembered the times when he was a kid obsessed to become his father's legacy and this book was the thing that gave him hope.

"Good book?" Cloud asked the little boy. The little boy nodded with a big grin on his face. "Who's your favourite?"

"The pauper. He's my hero."

"He's my hero too."

* * *

"Prince Noctis! Prince Noctis! Oh, where are you? The King would not be pleased".

Noctis who was sitting on a tree branch at the corner of the Caelum Garden sneered at the sight of the pathetic servants in distress of finding the prince. No one knew of his little hiding place. With a tree as tall as a house and grew heavy leaves at that matter is the ideal hiding place anyone could ever hide in.

Three months ago, his father had set up an arranged marriage for him with the opposing kingdom, Tenebrae. Seriously an arranged marriage at this day and age? The king's thinking must be really old fashioned. Ever since then he loathed at coming to meetings, attending his responsibilities but mostly keep a wider distance between him and his father. _'An arranged marriage…'_ Noctis muttered to himself. The subject _'arranged marriage' _in Noctis' vocabulary is explained in many varieties: the end of the world, Armageddon, restriction and to rephrase: freedom is lost. All is lost. It was as if his vitality was drained away from him. Noctis then viewed his father an enemy rather than his family.

He knew the princess of Tenebrae all too well. They were friends. Noctis did found her attractive at first but then she got all clingy as they got older. Once Noctis had to go on a boys' night out, the princess then told his friends that Noctis was hers and hers alone. This embarrassed him furiously as if the princess viewed Noctis as an accessory rather than a person. Eventually they broke up and his father and the whole kingdom knew about it. So why now that his asshole father wanted him to get an arranged marriage with her? The woman who fucking ruined his life! The thought of her sickens him. Noctis would rather die alone than rule a kingdom with her.

Seeing that many of his servants dissipate the area, the coast was clear. He took out his phone from his right pocket and dialled one of his trusted friend's number.

"Yo Noct!" the voice said in high tone.

"Hey Prompto. Is Ignis ready?"

"Yup! Revved up and ready to go! So where are we going Noct?"

"Anywhere but here"

* * *

Sneaking out the manor was pretty easy. Noctis had to sneak out through the servant's quarters in order to get to the back door. It was midday and it was the perfect time when many of the servants attend to their duties and not dillydallying around. The manor was remodelled many times due to Noctis' many attempted escapes. But no matter how much they remodelled it, the mischievous prince would always find ways to go in and out without being seen. This time the structure of the manor looks like a modern skyscraper with over 26 floors. How in the slightest idea did his father think that this building could confine him?

As soon as he got out of the back door, he was greeted by Prompto who just finished flirting with some girls at a corner. Knowing Prompto, he was a womanizer but he was never interested in getting a real relationship with anyone. Sometimes Noctis wondered whether the slickness of his fair blonde hair and the tight clothes he wore ever made him straighter or gayer?

"Hey Noct. Took you long enough"

"It was a ridiculous concept to remodel the place into a skyscraper anyways."

"Yeah, your old man sure has weird tastes. Oh! C'mon Ignis is waiting."

He followed his happy go lucky friend to a complicated street. He then spotted Ignis next to a basketball court with a black Mercedes beside him. Obviously Ignis has polished the car again. He is an odd fellow as he never talks much and only talks when necessary. What Noctis knew about Ignis was his obsession towards any Mercedes branded car. Despite that the car belonged to Noctis but he let Ignis polish and drive for him. As soon as Ignis saw Noctis, he tilted his glasses emitting a shiny spark in an amusing animated action.

Ignis opened a door for the prince and spotted Prompto who purposely was about to poke the shiny polished car which Ignis promptly slapped his fingers. Noctis chuckled at the sight of Prompto wincing in fake pain and Ignis who just rolled his eyes over. Noctis and Prompto sat at the back seat while Ignis sat at the driver's seat. He and Ignis knew very well that Prompto is extremely bad at driving and if they let him sit at the front seat would worsen his thirst more.

"Where to Noct?" Ignis asked looking at Noctis' reflection on the mirror.

"The usual place. Where's Gladiolus?"

"Already there"

Unlike other worlds, the city state his father ruled had more modern infrastructure. Noctis had gone to other worlds before but they were not as nearly as modernized as their city state. He has seen the way his father ruled. Like a mafia, everything was through violence, force and money. Though as crude as it sounds, it was the only way to maintain order amongst its citizens. The city state is solely dependent on the power of the crystal the Caelum Dynasty owns. Like Shinra, their city state used the crystal's power to provide and maintain the high standard of living of its citizens. However as powerful as the crystal could be it is also vulnerable for enemies to steal its power. This was the very reason why his asshole king of a father wanted his bastard son of a prince to have an arranged marriage so that the Caelum Dynasty could continue and protect the crystal from enemy hands.

The only family Noctis regard were his three childhood friends, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. Their parents work for the king as his right-hand men. And soon pretty much that when Noctis takes over, his friends will also take over their parents role as well. They were like brothers to him. When they were kids, they (or rather Prompto forces them) would sneak into the Caelum manor and brought Noctis a Playstation to play in his room. Probably to try out the big LED screen TV in his room anyway. Of course the king eventually found out and confiscated the poisonous abomination and punished his son and his delinquent friends by making them stand the hall for hours with a bucket of water on their heads.

Prompto would always be the happy go lucky guy and no matter what circumstances they were in, he's always good for a laugh. Gladiolus acts like a big brother to the three and would always tend to Noctis' needs. Ignis on the other hand, although most of the time serious, he really let himself investigate things first before any of his other friends does the job. Saying that it was his duty or something but Noctis knew that Ignis just wanted to be useful just like his two other friends.

Their usual hangout was nothing special really—just an abandoned flat that would likely be remodelled in the near future. However this was the place where the young prince could put his mind at ease and the view of the sunset is awesome from up there. As many of the staircases and elevators were inaccessible and out of service, the guys would have to use the rusty spiral staircase behind the flat. As soon as they reached the roof, Noctis spotted his scar-faced friend, Gladiolus sitting on a stool with a handkerchief on his left hand and his broadsword on the other.

"Hey Noct. Prompto, Ignis." Gladiolus greeted with a weird grin on his face which Noctis thought that it was a creepiest grin he had ever produced. "Escaping again are we?"

Noctis shrugged and stared at the empty horizon that dawned over the city state. He pondered in deep thought as to whether he could actually escape his inevitable fate. Meet the woman of his dreams. A woman that would love him for him. A woman who he will love entirely for the rest of his life. Like from the storybooks he had read as a child.

'_The prince eventually fell in love with a commoner girl and from there he met his true love.'_

"Must be nice if the prince in that storybook was me"

* * *

**It took me approximately 10 hours to finish this chapter. I think I'm still getting warmed up till I get to the pilot. I practically had to wiki FFVXIII and I think I'm being cheesy in this chapter. And about the Hero and Villain game thingy, reason why I put Lightning as the villain was due to her unacceptability towards Snow (not that she's the villain in this story. God! no!) As for Stella's role I have nothing against her but I think she's suitable to be the envious ex-girlfriend. Don't you guys agree? I was watching Sherlock Holmes when I did Noctis' marriage dictionary part.**

**Next chapter maybe will have Lightning's POV. See you in "Chapter 2: Worst Birthday Ever". See you all in mid-June! ^_^v (And hopefully I don't have writer's block =_=;;;)**


End file.
